The invention relates to a boring machine for woodworking, for boring rows of holes and structural bores in plate-shaped workpieces such as cabinet sidewalls, cabinet doors, etc. with a machine frame having a workpiece holder and a boring assembly displaceable on guide rails, in which machine the workpiece holder, a workpiece stop and a stop arrangement with position fingers adjustable and lockable in the displacement direction of the boring assembly, which, in connection with the boring assembly, determine the boring positions along the displacement path of the boring assembly.
A boring machine of this kind is known from DE-GM 76 19 306. With this known boring machine, the boring assembly is arranged under the workpiece holder so that one cannot see into the blind-end bores. This makes operation of the known boring machine difficult. In addition, the boring assembly can be displaced in only one direction, hence the workpiece must be positioned again and again on the workpiece holder for making a number of rows of bores. For positioning the boring assembly, a slide that can be moved in the direction of displacement of the boring assembly is provided and on which a number of sensing fingers having different lengths and running in the displacement direction of the boring assembly are held in a spaced arrangement next to each other. A number of stop fingers, which can be moved vertically and which are at an angle to the sensing fingers, are provided on a supporting block fixed on guides. With this known boring machine, only one given bore is optimal with the positioned sensing and stop fingers. The change-over to another bore row is quite complicated and time-consuming.